Nachi no Hi Matsuri
by Girasol D Bans
Summary: ¿Que se trae entre manosKankuro invitandola a un festival de Konoha? ¡Ni siquiera es su país! ¿Como no iba ella a desconfiar de sus intenciones?


**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, lamentablemente, porque si lo hiciera cambiaria muchas cosas... pero lamentablemente no lo es.

* * *

Nachi no Hi Matsuri

Nachi no Hi Matsuri, era un festival tipico en Konoha. Todos los años los habitantes de la aldea, civiles o shinobis, asistían al festival dedicado al fuego, igual que el resto del país.

¿Pero entonces qué tenia de raro que Tenten fuera?

Eso mismo ella se preguntaba al espejo mientras terminaba de acomodar su kimono blanco frente el. La imagen que veía era bizarra. Más parecida a una muñeca de porcelana que a una shinobi de la hoja, y es que casi nunca usaba algo así, estaba más acostumbrada a su ropa de entrenamiento o al uniforme ninja que a otra cosa.

Resignada dejó escapar un bufido mientras se daba vuelta sobre sus pies, no tenía caso seguir repitiéndose lo mismo más veces, ademas, ella no era la que estaba actuando raro, sino él. Kankuro jamás le había hablado, ni siquiera habían compartido una misión. No, técnicamente no. ¿Entonces por qué invitarla? Debía de haber algo detrás, era mejor estar preparada.

Busco algunos de sus pergaminos y los escondió en el obi rojo, mientras dentro de la manga derecha del kimono, ubicó en un acceso fácil varios kunais unidos por uno de sus finos cables. Mientras bajo el cuello del mismo, ocultó algunos shurikens. Y para terminar, un par de agujas ocultas como decoración en su peinado.

— ¡Listo! —afirmó finalmente satisfecha consigo misma—. Sea lo que sea que esté planeando, no me tomara por sorpresa.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando el reloj daba perfectamente las ocho, alguien llamó a su puerta. Pensando que seguramente era Lee, quien aún no se resignaba a que este año no irían como equipo, Tenten se dirigió a abrir la puerta despreocupadamente.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un joven alto, de cabello castaño, nariz ancha y pequeños ojos oscuros, vestido con la yukata blanca obligaoria del festiva que la miraba expectante

— ¿Si? —preguntó desconcertada.

— ¿Lista? —contestó sonriente.

La joven kunoichi de Konoha tardó unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales pudo haber jurado que la sonrisa de quien estaba frente a ella era más de burla que de cortesía, hasta que finalmente sus neuronas pudieron ejecutar completamente sus funciones.

— ¡¿Ka-Kankuro? —tartamudeó incrédula.

— Sí —constó fastidiado cambiando su expresión violentamente— ¿Quién más va a ser?

Tenten simplemente no respondió a esa pregunta, sólo volvió a dentro de la casa y tomó otro pergamino más, sólo por precaución.

Mientras se dirigían al templo a ver la ceremonia principal, Kankuro seguía actuando extraño, portándose totalmente como un caballero, caminando junto a ella, charlando de temas que no tenían que ver con las marionetas, armas afiladas o batallas. Pero aun era extraño asociarlo con el Kankuro que ella conocía, y era por eso que mantenía su guardia en alto.

Luego de la tradicional ceremonia de antorchas en el templo y la oración por los Shinobis caídos durante este año, Kankuro comenzó a empujar a Tenten fuera del festival, hacia el parque de Konoha. Esto era lo qué ella estaba esperando, al fin sabría que se traía entre manos el ninja de la arena.

—Nara dijo que este era el mejor lugar —comentó mientras subían una colina.

Ese era el momento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tenten soltó su mano de la de él y saco los kunais que había escondido en la manga del kimono. Kankuro no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que estaba sujeto al piso por los filosos instrumentos clavados en la yukata.

El rostro confundido de Kankuro se profundizó aún más al ver a la kunoichi sacar un pergamino e invocar un palo largo con el que tomo posición de defensa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —cuestionó confundido.

— ¡Eso mismo quiero saber! —Tenten se alejó un poco más de él, sin perder su postura de defensa—. ¿Qué pretendías hacer actuando tan "normal"?

— ¿Normal? —remarcó confundido— ¿Hubieras preferido qué te invitara a salir vestido de Shinobi, con el maquillaje y el gorro de Kabuki?

Unos momentos de silencio pasaron, mientras Tenten trataba de encontrarle lógica a la situación. Era algo difícil.

—Entonces…

Detrás de ella en ese momento se escuchó una explosión que la hizo saltar para tomar otro ángulo de defensa, cuando ante ella se desplegaron cientos de pequeñas lucecitas en el cielo nocturno. Fuegos artificiales. Al final de todos los festivales había fuegos artificiales, por estar tan pendiente de que si esto era una trampa, se le habían olvidado.

Ahora todo iba teniendo un poco más de sentido, aunque no tanto.

— ¿Puedes sacarme estas cosas para que los veamos juntos, maldita sea?

Tenten se dio vuelta mirándolo, claro, debía sacarle los kunais, aunque…

—No —contestó indignada, mientras caminaba a sentarse junto a él—. Son tu castigo por actuar extraño.

Kankuro no protestó mientras la Kunoichi se acostaba a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su brazo para ver los fuegos artificiales. Ya se las pagaría de alguna forma.

* * *

Omake:

Los fuegos artificiales ya habían acabado, el cielo permanecía pacifico y oscuro.

Tenten se levantó de la cómoda posición en la que había estado la ultima hora, acomodada a un lado del ninja de la arena, que seguía sujeto al suelo por los kunais.

— Gracias Kankuro —agradeció dando una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse.

— ¡Hey! —La llamó irritado, tratando de liberarse— ¿No te estas olvidando de algo?

La kunoichi pensó seriamente unos momentos, antes de finalmente contestarle alegremente.

—Claro que no, buenas noches.

Y con eso siguió su rumbo, sin prestarle atención a las amenazas procuradas a su espalda.


End file.
